1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rotating mechanisms for rotatably connecting different bodies, and more particularly, to a rotating mechanism capable of adjusting a relative rotation angle between the different bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a cellular phone or a notebook computer, can include two parts rotatably connected to each other. However, when the electronic device is used, time is required to adjust an angle between the two parts, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.